Her King: One-Shots
by Noxtu
Summary: A series of One-Shots featuring Godzilla and Zilla.
1. First Winter

**_First Winter_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla.**

* * *

Zilla was unsure of what was happening around her when she had stepped out of the cave. Usually expecting sunshine and heat. Not today, it was quite the opposite. A white substance covered everything. Zilla was still able to make out the shapes of trees and mountains. As she walked around and stared in wonder. It was really chilly and she came to the a conclusion that she didn't like what was happening around her. Even the lake she currently came up too looked harden and glazed over. Zilla went to take a drink but found out it wasn't such a good idea. Her tongue stuck to the ice. She huffed a puff of fire in irritation, watching in fascination as cold liquid splashed at her face as a result of the ice melting. Zilla lifted a massive foot and stomped on the hard surface. Cold chills went up her spine as her foot caused it to crack and rumble before breaking and engulfing her foot in freezing water. Nope, she did not like what was going on.

Godzilla somewhat panicked when taking note that his queen was not at his side as usual upon awaking in their unground cave. Time like these meant some thing was not right and knowing Zilla, he had a feeling she went to investigate it. Which wasn't always a good thing. Godzilla stretched before getting up to find her. Once he stepped out of the gave a gust of wind and snow glided across him. Ah! Winter had made itself known overnight. It wasn't unexpected as the nights were starting to get colder. Snow crunched under Godzilla's feet as he walked. An annoyed roar caught his attention. And what he came across was highly unexpected as oppose to what normally happened.

Zilla waved her tail around to swipe at the cold substance that littered the ground and trees, shivering as it melted on her tail. She huffed out another puff of fire at a hoard of trees, watching as they caught fire. Zilla became aggravated when the flames died down as quickly as the trees caught on fire. She tried it again and again. After finally trying it for a final time on another hoard of trees, it was met with the same results. Zilla flicked her tail and shifted her head all the while looking at the burnt ground as it gradually started to get covered in white again. Her concentration was broken when grumble like chuckle caught her attention.

Godzilla held himself up to stare down at the crouched female, who, on all accounts looked confused. She stared at him only to have her attention taken away by yet another fallen snowflakes gliding across her vision. Clearly this was her first time experiencing snow. Another chuckle again made Zilla hiss at him. It wasn't unheard of for human's to mess with the weather on Monster Island. It might have been a pour attempt to kill off all Kaiju's but it really didn't matter to Godzilla what season it was. Any Kaiju with as much experience as him were hard to kill. Though that could not be said for everyone.

Godzilla growled playfully before flicking a wave full on snow on her with a swipe of his tail. Needless to say Zilla was not amused by him. Godzilla watched as she shivered and shook the snow off of her. She turned around and faced him backing with her head lowered as she leered at him. Godzilla stood his ground, expecting to get pounced on. Much to Godzilla's surprise, a pile of snow being slapped in his face was his reward. Zilla bared her teeth in a form of a smile as he shook his face. She yelped as Godzilla retaliated with a playful head-butt to her side and watched as Zilla tumbled and was met with a mouth full of snow. Once she had made it back onto her feet, this time, Zilla really did pounce on him. It caught him off-guard and he had to take a step back to keep from falling. Zilla hissed playfully as she slide down him. Their mouths touched in a silent kiss. Godzilla gripped her clawed fingers in his, pulling her upper body towards him. Zilla's legs bent at being shifted into an unfamiliar posture. To anyone viewing, it may have looked like they were in the process of dancing. They nuzzled each other, both fully content.

Three multiple calls alerted them both. The cries were most likely due to their hatchlings waking up to both their parents missing. They made their way back to the cave. Their offspring were pacing back and forth at the foot of the cave eyeing the snow. Zilla Jr., the second born, attempted to be brave and touch it. He cried out when Minilla, the oldest, pushed him head first into the snow. Just like his father, Zilla huffed while Godzilla was left with a toothy grin. Godzilla Jr., the youngest, having spotted them mowed both of his older brothers out of the way to dash to them. His little feet tapping away from the new experience. Godzilla Jr. nuzzled her foot before receiving one back from Zilla. Minilla and Zilla Jr. continued to paced back and forth, hopping every once and a while, unsure of what to do. Godzilla walked near them as they both turned towards them, intent on going to their father. Unfortunately, Godzilla had something else in mind. With a slight swipe of his tail, Godzilla knocked them both into a pile of fallen snow. It had earned him a shriek from both hatchlings and a swat of Zilla's tail on his hip. Godzilla wasn't known for being a great dad. It wasn't uncommon for other to see him pushing them around roughly which is mostly why the hatchlings stayed close to their mother.

Two heads popped out from the pile, snow still stuck to their faces. It made Godzilla chuckle and Zilla smile. Godzilla Jr. cried out and charged his older siblings. Zilla grabbed the hatchling by his tail and lifted him up to prevent him from harassing his brothers. The youngling growled in anger as he was left hanging from his mothers mouth, swaying as she walked back to the nest. Minilla and Zilla Jr. trailed after her while Godzilla stood at the entrance, content to just watch the scenery.

Zilla dropped the hatchling back into the nest were old egg shells littered the ground. She turned around with her back against the wall before laying down. Godzilla Jr. immediately started to mock charge her at her face. She paid him now mind as his older siblings all but pushed him out of the way, no doubt revenge for pushing them over earlier. Minilla nestled his way near her neck to keep warm as Zilla Jr. occupied near her ribcage and elbow. Godzilla Jr. growled before turning away. Out of all the hatchlings put together Godzilla Jr. was the most difficult to deal with and the most to take after Godzilla himself.

Godzilla roar from the entrance at the Godzilla Jr., who tried to make it over to him. The hatchling yelped, racing back towards his mother. Zilla licked him over the head then proceeded to lay her head back down. Seeing his siblings fast asleep, Godzilla Jr. rubbed against his mothers head then laid down. Not long after Godzilla Jr. fell asleep Zilla, with one final look at Godzilla, was soon to follow.

Godzilla watched over his slumbering family for a brief moment. The hatchlings shivering every now and again. Godzilla walked away with the intent to find and destroy whatever accursed thing the human's had made to alter the weather on monster island.

* * *

**This One-Shot was kind of a Christmas/Winter Special. Sorry for any mistakes, the document I use for typing does not highlight any mistakes I might have made. All my One-Shots/Short Stories for GodzillaxZilla will be updated here. If you haven't notice already, these will have little to nothing to do with the main story Her King.**


	2. Avoidance

**Avoidance**

Mothra watched as the behemoth sulked, for the past week Godzilla had been on edge lately. Yes, Godzilla always seemed grumpy but she chalked that up to his face being stuck that way. A 'born with it' kind of look. This was a different type of grumpiness. Not only that, Godzilla was causing more mayhem then usual. All those precious tree and landscape. Most of Monster Island were now burnt to a crisp. It wasn't unheard of for the King of Monster to engage in battle from time to time but it was highly unusual for the King to start them. It was usually the other way around.

"What is your problem." Mothra sneered out only to get a growl in return. "Don't give me that, you've been acting like a real ass for the past week. Now spill."

"Go away insect, this does not concern you." Godzilla retorted turning his nose up at her. Mothra watched as Godzilla's turned. Something in the distance had caught his attention. Mothra followed his gaze and was mystified. It was Zilla. The female was currently pulling a kaiju carcass of a fish back on shore. Mothra eye's moved back and forth between the two. Mothra looked uneasy when Godzilla's gaze lingered fondly over Zilla, even parts she prefer didn't enter her mind again.

Godzilla took cautious step towards the female. As if sensing his presence, Zilla's head jerked up to gaze in their direction. Her pupil less eye's eyed both of them. With a rapid shake of the head she grabbed her meal and walked away. All the while leaving a line trail behind her, which tempted Godzilla to follow.

It became apparent to Mothra now why Godzilla, who went back to sulking, had been so inconsolable. Mothra knew that Godzilla had held some fondness towards the Zilla. She just didn't think it ran that deep. Other Kaiju, including herself, figured Godzilla was more of a loner. Only interacting with other Kaiju when in battle. Yes, Mothra did interact with Godzilla out of battle, along with a few others, but she didn't like being in his presence as much as Godzilla liked being in hers for to long. Mothra had no doubt the female held great fondness for Godzilla as well. She would often see Zilla looking at Godzilla in the same fashion from afar when he wasn't looking. That brings her to the question as to way Zilla was avoiding him. Mothra fluttered with a great flap of her wings away from the grumbling beast to find the source of his frustration.

* * *

Zilla felt her heart break more at having to walking away. She didn't want to but felt like she had to. She picked away at her food, not as hungry as she originally thought. She though it best to stay away from Godzilla from sparing her the hurt of knowing he didn't like her. Each day was getting harder and harder for her to the point Zilla though about leaving Monster Island.

A heavy weight on her back drew her attention. The offender flew back as a gust of fire was blown in their direction.

"Mothra! I could have killed you." Zilla growled and the other female landed on her back yet again.

"Doubtful." Mothra said playfully before turning serious.

"So why are you gracing me with your image?" Zilla asked deciding to go back at plucking at her food like a hatchling.

"Why? I'm here because I want to know what's up with you and Godzilla?" She inquired.

"Nothing why." Zilla replied mentally hearing her own words again in her mind. It was depressing each time.

"Ooo I don't know maybe because of how 'grumpy' he's been lately." Mothra said not needing to explain more.

"How is that my concern?" Zilla questioned, narrowing her eye's.

"Because of how overly fond of you he is." Mothra explained.

"He not fond of me, he fond you?" The female paused after tilting her head.

"Are you serious, he doesn't like me." Mothra exclaim, completely bewildered.

"But you two are always together?" Zilla blinked as if that explained everything.

"As if by choice. Godzilla likes you, why do you think most of Monster Island is destroyed?" The giant moth argued to the oversized Iguana, who was completely confused.

* * *

Godzilla took to resting for a bit after exhausting what energy he could to keep his rage in check by firing wave after wave of his Atomic Breath into the air. Obviously, Monster Island couldn't take much more damage to it then it already sustains. Godzilla snapped up. That smell. He knew that smell all to well and was because of it getting stronger, Godzilla started to wonder if he was still dreaming. No he wasn't. He stared at the female who caused him so much joy and pain.

"You have been avoiding me, why show yourself to me now." Godzilla roared at her, instantly regretting his behavior as Zilla ducked her head in submission.

"Mothra told me you like me, is it true?" Zilla asked with a low non-threatening growl, all the while keeping her head down.

Godzlla was dumbfounded had the female really not have picked up on his advances yet. It had crossed his mind on a few occasions that Zilla didn't given how often she's terrorized on Monster Island. Godzilla could see why she was completely oblivious to his affections ,although, over time he had thought different. Godzilla guessed it was his lack of courting experience. Battle after battles did not make it easier. Maybe it was his face?

Zilla parting mouth drew attention again as a befallen look overtook her features. Godzilla hovered over the female, bending his head down. She flinched slightly as his head lowered to hers. A nuzzle from Godzilla calmed her nerves and the tension building in her neck.

"Yes." was his reply into her ear.

Zilla smiled.

Mothra fluttered her wings rapidly as a way of smiling for the pair as she looked down on them from up in the sky. She left quickly when she watched Godzilla pull the female under him, no doubt knowing what was to follow. The last thing Mothra wanted was another image to be scorched into her brain.

* * *

**I for once decided to add dialogue between the characters. I don't really like doing it for these type of stories because it seems so weird to me. I'm still going to avoid that in my main story of Her King, also again, this has nothing to do with the main story Her King. Also, I thinking about taking requests. Review with an idea and I might just write a one-shot about it as long as the main characters are GodzillaXZilla.**


End file.
